


Nothing To Hide

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Terrible Liars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Bora and Yoohyeon have managed to keep their relationship a secret. Until now.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Nothing To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I love suyoo's dynamic too much we need more of them.

Bora spanks Yoohyeon’s ass as she walks through the hallway.

“Hey!” Yoohyeon exclaims, laughing right after spanking her back. “They could see us!” She whispers.

“They’re too busy with the barbecue.”

Bora shrugs and kisses her girlfriend, something she’s been dying to do since they arrived at the country house they rented for the weekend.

It’s Bora’s 30th birthday, and Minji insisted on doing something special.

“You’re the birthday girl! There’s always someone looking for you…” Yoohyeon says after the brief makeout session.

“Yeah, you!” She steals one more kiss. This time, longer.

Hiding their relationship have never been easy, but they always managed well. They never had to live all together for a whole weekend, though.

“Here you are!” Yubin says from afar.

They quickly pull away from the kiss and take some distance from each other. Bora fixes Yoohyeon’s shirt, while the younger woman makes sure her girlfriend’s hair looks decent. There’s nothing they can do with the lipstick. Luckily, there isn’t too much light in that part of the house.

“Yoo, where’s the camera?” She gets to them in a second. “Oh, hey Bora.” She says, confused at first. “I didn’t know you were here too, Siyeon is looking for you.”

“What does she want now? I hope she didn’t bring that ugly hat she was talking about the other day.”

“I have bad news for you.” Yubin shrugs.

When Bora comes out to the light, Yoohyeon points subtly at her lips, making her girlfriend quickly understand the message. The birthday girl hides her messed up lipstick by pretending to snore. “Oof, I’m so tired.”

Yoohyeon tries to hold her laughter.

Next time they see each other is at dinner. Siyeon and Minji have dressed Bora in a ridiculous way, according to a joke Bora herself made last year.  _ I should dress like a bird for my next birthday,  _ she said.

The only costume they found was the chicken one.

“Looking good.” Yoohyeon whispers in her ear as she leaves the cake on the table.

“You like it, don’t you?” Bora replies, playful, in the same tone.

They giggle together, and the older woman teases her girlfriend when she tries to light up the candles by grabbing her inner leg under the table.

“C’mon, hurry up!! I want cake!” Minji yells.

Bora is still laughing when she notices Gahyeon and Handong smirking and murmuring while looking at them. She softly kicks Yoohyeon’s leg. They’re drawing too much attention.

“So! Cake?” Minji insists.

After the cake, the night goes on. They drink, they dance, they laugh… It’s the perfect day, Bora can’t stop smiling, but everytime she looks at Yoohyeon she wishes to kiss her. And that’s a big problem. The more they drink, the less they can control themselves.

They excuse themselves three or four times -or more- to make out. They’re aware of how they’re looking at them, if they want to stay hiding their relationship, they will have to stop.

“Maybe we should tell them.” Bora says, while catching her breath after a long kiss.

“Now?” Yoohyeon pouts. “Siyeon will tease me forever.”

“You shouldn’t have asked me to be your girlfriend in the first place, then.” Bora jokes, kissing her neck.

“You shouldn’t have said yes, then.” Yoohyeon replies in the same tone, with a smirk on her face.

“So, do we tell them?” Bora gives her one more kiss before looking at her girlfriend in the eyes.

Yoohyeon takes a few seconds to answer.

“Not tonight, okay? They’re too drunk, they’ll forget and I’d hate to explain everything again.” She says, after a long sigh.

Bora gives her a big smile. It’s going to feel great not hiding anymore. She’s in love with Yoohyeon, and all she wants is the world to know. After all, they make a great couple.

They hold stares for a few seconds. And, after one last kiss, they leave the room.

Outside, a bright flash blinds them for a moment.

“What the hell??” Bora yells.

“This one will look great as group chat pic.” Siyeon says. “Another one.” She tells to Yubin.

Yubin does as she’s told, unable to stop laughing.

“I will kill you!” Yoohyeon exclaims.

“Suuuuure!” Siyeon laughs.

“So, when were you going to tell us?” Handong asks, smirking.

“Tomorrow, you assholes!”

“Tomorrow, my ass!” Siyeon tell Yubin to take another picture.

Bora rubs her eyes, when the flash blinds her eyes again. “Please, no more shots.”

“You’re safe, for now.” Gahyeon checks the pictures. “Yes, these are good.”

Minji approaches her to kiss her cheek. “Don’t worry, we’ll let you have the double room tonight. Happy birthday, Bora.” She gives her the key.

Yoohyeon and her share a glance. They planned on using it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
